


Not in the Job Description, but Probably the Best Part

by Perveteer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perveteer/pseuds/Perveteer
Summary: In which Gavin is his boss's office bitch, and Geoff is a cute dom.





	

Gavin reached for the doorknob of Geoff Ramsay's office, brushing his fingers lightly against the cool metal. He decided he'd better knock. He ended up staying an extra three hours past everyone else leaving, at his boss's request. Geoff had suddenly called him to his office, as soon as he was finished with the mound of paperwork he was assigned. 

He rapped softly on the door and his breath hitched, he knew what was coming. When Gavin performed his job well, Geoff... Rewarded him. At least once a week, Gavin was called into the other man's office. The door swung gently open and Geoff reached out, stroking Gavin's jawline softly. 

"There you are," he greeted sweetly, but firmly. He took Gavin's hand and slowly pulled him into his office, closing the door behind them and steering Gavin to the chair that was sat opposite Geoff's desk. Gavin sat in the chair cooperatively, with Geoff climbing on top of him and pressing their lips together. Gavin moaned into the kiss when Geoff's hand ran though his hair. Geoff gave him a low chuckle. 

"So eager tonight, aren't you?" Geoff ground down into Gavin's hips and gripped his hair a little more tightly, prompting him to answer. 

"Y...yes sir," he whined out. Geoff's hand released his hair and gave a sharp slap to Gavin's face. Gavin gasped, feeling himself harden underneath Geoff. 

"Good boy," Geoff practically growled. He backed off of the chair and circled around Gavin, slipping a blindfold over his eyes and knotting it. Gavin bit his lip, already fully aroused.

Geoff brought Gavin's arms around behind him and tightened a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, securing them to the chair. He pulled on the back of Gavin's shirt collar, causing the front of his collar and his tie to press against his throat and choke him. Gavin whimpered, and the pressure increased. He gasped and Geoff took the opportunity to press a ball gag into Gavin's mouth and buckle it tightly behind his head. Gavin moaned, already squirming in Geoff's grip. 

Geoff's mouth was right next to Gavin's ear, his voice sending chills up the younger man's spine when he spoke. 

"You're such a good little slut for me, aren't you? You're just going to sit here and let me do whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?" Gavin moaned loudly and nodded, rolling his hips gently and trying to adjust his uncomfortable under-the-belt situation. Geoff took notice, circling around to Gavin's front and squeezing his thigh. Gavin whined eagerly, biting down a little on the ball gag in his mouth. 

Geoff chuckled at Gavin's helplessness and inched his hand further up until it was resting on Gavin's crotch, and Gavin already looked a mess. He straddled the Brit again, and nipped at his throat, grinding down a little more aggressively than before. Gavin moaned even louder, bucking his hips and straining against the cuffs to reach for Geoff. He reached up the young man's shirt and raked his nails gently down Gavin's chest, drunk on the sounds he was making. 

When he decided he had enough over the clothes teasing, he finally reached down and thumbed the release on Gavin's metal belt, feeling it click open and fall away. He expertly unfastened his pants, sliding the dress pants and his boxers down in one motion. He stood up, smirked even though Gavin was blinded and couldn't see, and undid Gavin's tie and button up as slowly as his fingers would allow him to go. 

Gavin grunted impatiently after a few moments of not being touched, and Geoff slapped him lightly on his now bare chest. It was still hard enough to make Gavin's head roll back in pleasure. 

"What was that? Am I not touching you good enough?" He gripped Gavin's throat, and Gavin quickly shook his head, making an apologetic whimpering sound. Geoff stepped back and started to walk away from the chair. 

"I mean, I guess I could just leave you there instead... You do look so cute like that."

Gavin shook his head and moaned pleadingly. He wanted to be touched, needed it. For a second he actually wondered if Geoff _would_ leave him there. It shouldn't have, but the idea only made him harder. Geoff noticed this as well and used it to further tease Gavin, stepping closer to him and gripping his throat and his hair.

"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you? The cleaning crew doesn't even come tonight, you'd be trapped in my office all alone until morning. Until I came in to get you. Or I could send someone else in here to do whatever _they_ wanted to you."

Gavin whined and moaned, struggling in his chair, rolling his hips and practically begging Geoff with the adorable choked groans that came out of his mouth. Geoff heard something that sounded like a "please" from behind the rubber gag, and he smiled. 

"Do you want me to touch you, then?"

Gavin nodded, breathing heavily. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

Gavin leaned into Geoff's touch, resting the back of his head against Geoff's hips, and let out even more moans and whines. Geoff could hear him trying to form words around the gag forcing his mouth open, and let that continue until he was satisfied. He reached down and gripped Gavin's erection, eliciting a yelp of surprise. 

He pumped his hand along Gavin's length, purposefully going as agonizingly slow as his hands would let him. He gradually picked up the pace when Gavin began to thrust in his hand. He waited for Gavin's moans to turn into what sounded like high pitched mewling, and he pulled his hand away just before Gavin had a chance to finish. Gavin practically screamed, his body language begging for release. He struggled against the handcuffs, questioningly calling out for Geoff. 

When Geoff returned his hand, he followed the same pattern. When he went to pull his hand away the second time, he wrapped his hand tightly around Gavin's neck, cutting off his air supply. Gavin choked and ground his hips upwards, trying to find Geoff's hand again. He squeezed harder when Gavin started struggling for air, further preventing him from breathing, and reached back down to stroke Gavin, holding his throat tightly until he came, nearly thrashing in his chair and spilling upwards ontohis stomach and Geoff's hand. Geoff released him when he slumped back into the chair. 

He unbuckled Gavin's gag first, letting him take in air. He gently pet the young blonde's hair until his gasps and panting turned back into shaky breaths. Slowly Geoff wiped off the mess Gavin had made and uncuffed him from the chair. He pulled Gavin, mostly naked except for his unbuttoned shirt, into his lap, swiftly switching positions, and removed the blindfold. Gavin blinked a few times in the dim light, and rested his head against Geoff's chest, giving him a better angle to continue stroking his hair. Geoff reached down with his free hand and trailed it gently down Gavin's back. 

He had to drive Gavin home at some point that night, but he figured it could wait. Or he could offer to share his bed for the night. The second seemed like a better option, he thought, as he felt Gavin begin to relax in his arms, nearly asleep already. He planted a soft kiss on the other's forehead and held him tightly. He didn't want to break the silence just yet, Gavin could rest.


End file.
